Tangible Memories
by mattsloved1
Summary: John saves photos of Sherlock on his phone. The detective asks why. This is an established relationship. However, there is nothing physical in it, only lots and lots of fluff with the boys old together in Sussex at the end. :-)


**Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them. **

* * *

The first time John took his photo, Sherlock was quite vocal about his desire that the file be deleted. Accustomed to being mocked for his intelligence, physical features, talents and interests (to name just a few reasons), John's sincerity of wanting an image of the detective for his own pleasure came as a surprise.

One day, Sherlock stole his flatmate's phone, his was further away and he didn't want to stretch for it, to send a text to Lestrade. Bored, he decided to search through the device he held. There he found the picture had been joined by at least a dozen more. Amongst them was a photo of he and Anderson arguing as Lestrade looked on in exasperation. There was one of Mrs. Hudson adjusting his scarf as they smiled at one another affectionately. Yet another captured Sherlock playing his violin, a look of pure peace and joy on his face.

When John came into the living room, after having taken a shower, Sherlock jumped up to grab his partner. Cradling the face that had become so dear to him within his longer fingers, the detective leaned down to kiss John first on the forehead and then each cheek, before caressing his lips.

Later in the evening, John told him of his Granddad who had loved to take photos of his family and friends. By the time he had turned sixty, there were piles of photo albums in his study. When his grandson visited, the older man loved to take him through the books. Showing John his Nan when she was being courted by her future husband, John at his first birthday and a crying Harry being held by their tired mother, were only a few of the path of memories John would be guided through.

Now that he had Sherlock, John wanted to begin the same practice himself, to have something to hold the memories of their work and life together. After he was finished talking, John watched his lover nervously. Unable to speak, due to the lump in his throat, Sherlock took them into the bedroom where they wouldn't emerge until the next morning.

During the afternoon Sherlock disappeared while John helped Mrs. Hudson fix her leaky faucet. Knowing there was no case, Lestrade had long ago promised to text John as well when there was, the doctor wasn't concerned and worked happily while their landlady chatted. By the time he made it back up to the flat, John was in need of a good shower. Walking into their bedroom, he found two small envelopes. Both said _For Our Memories_ on the outside.

John tore off the dirty clothes he wore before sitting on top of the clean duvet. He tore open the envelope and found Sherlock had signed him up for an online storage site called Drop Box. The detective claimed it was so simple even John could use it and reasoned that John would want an internet archive. Grinning, John set the paper to the side and reached for the second mystery. Inside he found a list of websites dedicated to creating practically anything you wanted using digital photos. Beside each option was the name of the person who had recommended it and those who agreed.

Realising Sherlock had spent the past few hours asking the opinion of most of the people they knew to help John realise his dream made the retired soldier's breath catch. The fact that he had willingly asked for assistance, even Mycroft's name was there, showed John how much he meant to the gangly genius. And, when he later looked at his Drop Box account, John found two dozen photos of himself already waiting in a folder. This let him know he now had a companion in his mission.

As the years passed, and the two men continued on together, their first album was shortly joined by another. By the time they retired to Sussex, John had a collection that surpassed his granddad's in number. On warm summer evenings, while the bees buzzed nearby, the elderly partners would sift through their memories with clasped hands and smile.

* * *

**AN: I planned on posting this last Friday and another yesterday. However, my MIL left behind her cold as a present so I haven't been feeling well. Thank goodness I have two more stories in reserve! lol**


End file.
